


Stay With Him

by demors



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airport scene, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demors/pseuds/demors
Summary: The airport scene with an extra bit on the end! Honestly this was such a beautiful scene, I couldn't help myself. Another Drabble.





	

I ran. 

I ran because I needed to be with him, to touch him, to talk to him. Harsh glass built a wall between us, but we sprinted. I looked at him, his eyes staring back at me through the lenses of his glasses. Makkachin sprinted along with me, eager to see him, too, I suppose. 

It hadn't been that long since we had last seen each other, but it felt like an eternity. An agonising eternity of watching him dance on small screens and in pixelated videos. But his beauty still radiated through, mesmerising me. His body created music when he danced, intriguing and exciting music, beautiful music. 

He never failed to surprise me, something only he could do. I loved everything about him, from his adorable shyness to the way his hair was slightly ruffled after practice. The way his eyes sparkled when he was happy. The way he would hitch his glasses up his face with his fingers when they slipped. Everything he did entranced me. Being around him was cathartic, really. I could be myself, no restrains, no hiding. It was real, so real, and so beautiful.

Before I could think about what was happening the door was opening and Yuri was bursting through and my arms were outstretched and he was there. He was right in front of me, falling into my chest, his cheeks flushed and his breathing heavy. 

The moments before we touched dragged out; I couldn't stand not being with him for even a second longer. I had only been gone for a few days, but every second without Yuri was torture. 

We hadn't been without each other for months, but now he was in my arms once again, his head nestled in my shoulder, and I could finally feel his heart beating against my chests, bursting through his ribcage, matching mine.

I could feel everyone else's eyes on us but I no longer cared. I held him tight as he did me, the air between our bodies too big a gap. My eyes fluttered closed as I decided resolutely to never let him go, never leave him again. 

"Yuri..." my voice was quiet, a mere whisper, but I knew that he heard me when his arms squeezed my body, pulling us even closer together. 

"I've been thinking about what I can do as your coach from now on." 

My eyes refused to open, my body refused to move. I didn't want to let Yuri go. Not now, not ever. 

"Me too." His voice was muffled by my jacket, a voice that I missed so dearly. We had so much to talk about, so much to catch up on, but my mind couldn't seem to articulate more than a simple sentence.

I felt his fingers grip my shoulders, pushing me away from him, and I already missed his body, his warmth. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes glassy. 

"Please stay with me until I retire." 

I stood still for a moment, unable to think, to move, to breath. My jaw was slack as I looked at him, processing what he had said. We had both been thinking this, I'm sure of it, but now it had been spoken and it was real. 

I would stay with him. 

My lips curved into a grin as I reached up, my fingers wrapping around his wrist and bringing his hand up to meet my lips. I kissed it gently, his skin soft and cold. 

At that moment, I was oblivious to the people around me. Or maybe I just didn't care. It was just me and Yuri, together. I looked up at him, smiling a little, almost sheepishly, my voice quiet as I spoke:

"It's almost like a marriage proposal." I watched him inhale sharply, his cheeks rosy and his eyes wide. Eyes that I could get lost in forever.

His face broke into a smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners and the corners of his lips pressing into his cheeks, almost teasingly. 

He stepped towards me and we embraced, melting together, a beautiful moment in a terrible place. I wish that we were truly alone, that I could do what I wanted without the judgement of others, but for then we hugged, Yuri snuggling once again into my shoulder, his hair brushing against me cheek. 

I spoke into his scarf, perhaps to hide my inevitably crimson face, words that would change everything falling from my mouth. Maybe it was slightly unintended, but not a regret.

"I wish you'd never retire." 

I heard him gasp, lifting his head a little before letting it fall to my shoulder. I had said it. I had told him that I wanted to be with him forever. I was vaguely aware of Makkachin's paws against my hip as we embraced, too caught up in Yuri to think about much else. He gripped at the back of my coat as he spoke, his voice thick with tears. 

"Let's win the gold together at the Grand Prix Final." 

I lifted my head from his shoulder, bringing my hand up to his cheek. I didn't care anymore. I had longed for Yuri's touch, for his kiss, for so long. I couldn't speak, but I had so much to tell him. So as I captured his lips in mine, we let our emotions pour out. It felt almost desperate, the kiss. Longing. We needed each other. 

Every time I kissed Yuri felt like the first time, butterflies swooping in my stomach and my brain a hot mess. It was poetic, I suppose. Or maybe just a cliché. 

We broke apart, looking at each other, wordless, breathless. 

"I love you." The words fell from my mouth without my permission, so unexpected that I stepped back, my cheeks reddening. Yuri's eyes widened a little, his mouth falling ajar. 

I licked my bottom lip, trapping it between my teeth as my eyes refused to look anywhere but my shoes. 

"I love you, too." His voice was barely a whisper, though it felt like a shout. A scream. Perfection. 

He loved me. Yuri loved me.


End file.
